Golden Days
by Raindrops on Roses
Summary: [Complete] Harm and Mattie go home.
1. Golden Days

Title: Golden Days

Author: Shannon/Raindrops on Roses

Rating: G   
Category: Fluff, Songfic

Spoilers: "A Merry Little Christmas"

Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" was written by Ralph Blane and Hugh Martin. No infringement is intended.

  


_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your hearts be light; from now on our troubles will be out of sight..._

Mattie smiled as she climbed into Harm's Corvette. This was almost as cool as flying in a Stearman. She looked over at her new guardian. He was grinning at her. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Can I drive?"

He laughed. "Not until you get your learner's permit. And even then, no one drives this car. It's my baby."

Mattie made a face. "Aw, come on, Harm..." she wheedled.

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head. "I'll have to tell you the story of this car sometime." Mattie had the feeling that this man had a lot of stories to tell.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yuletide gay; from now on our troubles will be miles away..._

"Harm?" Mattie asked quietly.

"Yeah, Mattie?"

"Why are you and Colonel MacKenzie so angry with each other? She's a really nice woman. Much better than that admiral guy." She wrinkled her nose.

Harm sighed. "We're not angry with each other, Mattie. We're just... on the outs right now."

"Okay." Mattie, though only fifteen, knew when to keep her thoughts to herself. This seemed to be the right time.

_Here we are, as in olden days, happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more..._

Harm opened the door to his apartment. "Welcome home, Mattie."

The teen's eyes filled with tears, which she held back. Home. She couldn't believe it. After being alone for six months, after looking after herself, after trying to be her own mother and father, she finally had a real home... a real family. She beamed at Harm.

_Through the years, we all we be together, if the fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bow..._

"Where's your tree?" she asked Harm. Even she had had a tree.

"I, uh, haven't had time to get one," Harm replied sheepishly. "But we can decorate one next year. I promise."

Next year. Mattie hadn't looked that far into the future since her mom died. It was a bit scary. However, looking at her new guardian, she knew that there would be many future Christmases to enjoy. After all, Harm kept his promises.

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._


	2. Cookies and Phone Calls

Title: Cookies and Phone Calls

Author: Shannon/Raindrops on Roses

Rating: G   
Category: Fluff

Spoilers: "A Merry Little Christmas"

Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: This is in response to this week's (12/14/03) challenge on the LiveJournal community 15minuteficlets. The challenge word was "cookie".

  


"Harm!" Mattie exclaimed as he snuck a spoonful of cookie dough. "You know you can get salmonella poisoning from that, don't you?"

Harm wrinkled his nose. "Aren't I supposed to be the one saying that?"

"Yeah, I would think so," Mattie replied.

Harm grinned. "Hey, life's too short to worry about salmonella. Besides, raw chocolate chip cookie dough is one of the best foods in the world."

"I'd have to agree there," Mattie said. "I remember when my mom and I used to make cookies..." She trailed off, staring at the counter.

"Mattie?" Harm said gently. She looked up and tried to smile.

"Better get these in the oven," she said brightly.

"Mattie." Harm stopped her with a hand on her arm. "You don't have to be ashamed to talk about your mother. It's only natural."

"I know," she said, popping the baking sheet into the oven.

Harm looked at her for a few moments. Tactfully changing the subject, he said, "That reminds me--I should probably call my mom. She and Frank should be awake by now." He picked up the phone. "She's going to love you. She always wanted a daughter. I suppose a granddaughter will be even better--she'll spoil you rotten, kiddo."

Mattie grinned. "Hey, works for me!" Harm laughed and shook his head as the phone began to ring.

"Merry Christmas!" a voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Frank. Merry Christmas."

"Harm!" his stepfather exclaimed. "Trish, honey, it's Harm!"

"Merry Christmas, darling!" Harm's mother greeted him.

"Hey, Mom. How's everything out there in sunny California?" Harm asked.

"Wonderful, of course. It's not exactly a white Christmas, but we can't complain. How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Mom. In fact, I'm doing better than I have in a while."

"That's fantastic, Harm! So who's the lucky lady, and when do I get to meet her?"

Harm laughed. "No, Mom, it's not like that. You're right in assuming it's a lady--but it's a young lady. Her name is Matilda Grace, and I'm now her guardian."

"You're what?" Trish asked in shock.

"I've already heard the lecture, Mom; please, don't start," Harm said wearily.

"I'm not objecting, dear; it's just so sudden." Harm wasn't about to tell his mother that he had been considering it for months. "Well, may I speak with this Matilda or are you just going to ring up an astronomical long-distance bill?"

Harm handed the phone to Mattie. "She wants to talk to you."

Mattie took it with trepidation. "Hello?"


End file.
